


Detroit: Become Boyfriends

by CosmicBash



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, First fic in a long time so don't kill me, M/M, Slow Burn, Spoilers, and clueless connor, but then I started typing plot, i guess, lots of angsty gavin, so now it's a, was supposed to just be a pwp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBash/pseuds/CosmicBash
Summary: After the events of the game Connor is still getting used to his new deviancy and all the emotions and sensations that come with it. Detective Reed is still an asshole to him despite his new position as an official officer of the DPD and for some reason makes Connor feel conflicting and strange emotions. So once they're forcefully put on a case together by the captain he uses the opportunity to reach a mutual understanding and potentially discover what exactly all these knew feelings could mean.Crappy summary but hey, I'm a bit rusty at writing them here.





	1. Chapter 1

Despite everything that Connor had gone through over the past several months with the android revolution, his own succumbrance to deviancy, and several near death experiences, he had never felt as alive as he did once he became a real detective. Entering the DPD station as not just an android sent from Cyber Life but a full fledged member of the Detroit Police Department. Captain Fowler, with Franks persuasion of course, had offered him a position on the force. Seeing as androids now had rights and the freedom to have a job of their choice he said it would only make sense for an android originally made to assist in police investigations to continue to do so. It had filled Connor with so much pride to hear Hank call him “Detective Anderson” and present him with his own Badge and ID as soon as he'd exited Fowler’s office. Hank had laughed and patted him on the back explaining that it would have been embarrassing if he had turned down the offer, and that he had planned on guilt tripping him into accepting it either way.

Which wouldn't have been hard considering Connor felt like he owed everything to Hank. The man had gone from a obstacle in a case to a father figure in such a short time, even taking him into his home and giving him his own identity once he was officially a citizen and no longer property of cyber life. At first Hank had joked to him that giving him his last name was solely to pass along any orders sent “Detective Anderson’s” way but after seeing that Connor hadn't full gotten the joke just admitted that since he was like a son to him it only made sense that family shared a last name. Connor always knew the lieutenant had to have a soft side deep down somewhere, the probability of it skyrocketing when he had met Sumo the detectives well loved pet.

Still just being able to walk side by side into the office and reclaim his desk as “Detective Connor” and not just “Lieutenant Andersons Android” filled him with too many emotions for him to properly sort through. They were new and exciting as well for him. Ever since he had fully released himself to his deviancy and accessed his programming to activate more “human” software he found himself experiencing his everyday life in all new ways. He could now feel the actual temperature around him, not just know the exact degree. He would never have to worry about hypothermia or heat exhaustion but he could appreciate the warmth of the sun on his face or the chill of the wind against his back. He just felt so alive.

There are of course some negatives he had found to unlocking these systems. He no longer had much control over his composure. Human emotions could be so sudden and confusing to him, just the other day he experienced a phenomenon that Hank described as “road rage”. While it had been quite hilarious to the detective Connor had been left with a knot like feeling in his stomach, a head ache, and itchy hands. His stress levels had significantly shot up during the incident and left him angry and confused once it was over. Logically he knew he had fed off of the other angry drivers emotions and briefly let himself be swayed by their emotions but deep down he felt disappointed with himself. He was very used to and happy with being his usual calm and collected self, diverging from that norm was uncomfortable to say the least.

When he voiced this to Hank afterwards the detective had only shrugged and told him that that was life, and not to get so bothered most humans have little control of their emotions and they've had them their whole life. He was still new to the concept, and just needed to experience them more to understand where they come from and how to manage them. 

He was encouraged to seek out the cause of feelings he didn't yet understand and expose himself to that same feeling until he better understood it. So that's what he was doing, taking walks in the rain, offering to drive during rush hour, and subjecting himself to “heart wrenching oldies” at home. By far watching the films had provided him the most insight into human emotion. One about a pair of lost pets journeying to find their master actually brought tears to his eyes. Perhaps it had to do with Sumo’s cuddly presence in his lap at the time but nevertheless he thoroughly enjoyed them.

He was drawn out of his introspection by a ball of paper hitting the back of his head. Without having to turn around he knew from the trajectory and speed that it had come from the area surrounding detective Reed’s desk. Despite his promotion to citizen and detective the mans view of him as a mindless machine hadn't changed in the slightest. If anything the promotion caused more contempt to be aimed his way. Reed was very vocal about his displeasure at Connors continued employment with the department, using it to further his argument that androids would have them all out of jobs in no time.

Ironically despite his own desire to avoid and ignore the detective as much as possible Connor found that Reed greatly affected him. The man was able to stir up emotion in Connor much easier than even the films did. A lot of them were still unknown to him as well, just the sight of the moody detective gave him a strange fluttering feeling where his stomach should be. In the few times the detective had gotten in his face since his deviancy he had found his hands itching the same way they did when he was sitting in traffic with that angry driver. Of course Hank’s advice to expose himself to these feelings over and over hung heavy on his mind. On one hand he wanted to figure out what exactly they were, on the other hand he was not eager to expose himself to the other detectives moods.

After a few more weeks of easing himself into his new permanent position in the department and the freedom that came with being given his first and sole case to solve he felt more confident in facing his problem with detective Reed headon. It seemed that the time he had allowed to pass had helped the detective to settle down and accept his role on the force. While he was still rude and dismissive of Connor he had at least lightened up on the harassment and opted to mostly ignore his presence to focus on his own cases. 

Connor was reading an article in the break room when Detective Reed came in with a sour expression. Connor glanced up at him and noted immediately that the detective looked visibly uncomfortable and remained in the doorway.  
“Alright Plastic, listen up. Apparently your closure rates have convinced fuckwad Fowler that I’m doing a shit job, I mean forget that I actually worked my ass off to get this job and have been working it for years and wasn't just assembled on a fucking assembly line barely a YEAR ago-”  
“Actually Detective my model of android isn't mass produced on-”  
“I don't give a fuck where or how your nuts and bolts were put together!” Reed pushed into the room now and slammed his hands onto the table Connor was sat at. “The bottom line is you're making me look BAD, you stupid fucking machine! All of you goddamn machines just seem to want to ruin my life. Every day it's another stupid call to a scene over you pricks getting your feelings hurt. Boohoo, I don't care how many laws they pass you metal fuckers aren't anything like us.” 

There it was again the knot like feeling in his chest, Connor tried his best to keep his expression neutral like every other time the detective chose to come vent his frustrations. From this distance he could easily see the flush on Reed’s face, could see the tiny veins starting to appear from how much he was straining himself to retain such a agitated expression. Mentally he noted that there was a 85% chance of physical altercation were he to provoke the detective at all.  
Of course since his awakening Connor had found some enjoyment in standing his own ground.

“As you are well aware detective the Equality Act along with several other laws, that I’m more than happy to list of for you were altered last year to include androids such as myself. While yes freedom of speech is still protected under the first amendment and you are free to voice your displeasure with my kind, as a police officer you are required to put aside any bias you have to ensure that any crime committed against another citizen is appropriately-” His monotonous dialogue was cut short by the detective grabbing him by his jacket and forcing him into the counter behind them. His commitment to remaining blank faced had admittedly been broken by the action.  
“FUCK YOU, YOU USELESS PIECE OF PLASTIC!”Now he could really see the veins in detective Reeds forehead, at this position he could even faintly hear the mans heart pounding hard in his chest. He knew that the detective was just looking for a reaction, any excuse to take another swing at him. He could feel his own thirium pump beating fast, simulating adrenaline and making his hands itch once more.

“Is there any particular reason you sought out my presence detective? Perhaps the Captain requires my assistance on one of those Android related cases of yours?”He did his best to try and sound just as calm and collected as earlier, it came of more breathless than he would have liked. They met eyes for a moment, Connor finding some interest in their grayish blue color, this close he could see the flecks of more green and blue hues. Human eyes always intrigued him, they were so much more unique in comparison to android eyes. Open to the variables of genes and not just human design, some were as unique as a fingerprint. Hands tightening in his jacket drew him from his previous thought. He watched Reed chew his lip and contemplate his next move.  
78% chance of physical violence, 20% chance of a verbal outburst, chance of compromise 2%.  
Reed shoved him into the counter once more before releasing him and turning to leave. “Plastic prick” being muttered under his breath.  
Connor took a moment to straighten out his jacket before leaving the room and heading straight to the Captain’s office.  
Fowler glanced up from the files on his desk and waved him inside. “I presume you spoke with detective Reed?”  
“In a way, sir. I was hoping you could give me a more detailed explanation on what is going on?”  
Fowler sat back and gestured to the folders on his desk. “It's nothing huge, just a series of android assaults in the city, going off of the descriptions given of the suspect and similarity in crime we believe it's primarily the work of one man. Now surely I don't need to explain to you why allowing this asshole to continue his spree would be bad for the department.”

Connor nodded. “Due to the overwhelmingly supportive public opinion towards androids we wouldn't want the department to come off as indifferent or biased still. That could potentially lead to public outrage and concern for your position of running the DPD.”  
This made the captain smile. “Exactly, you get it. Reed however couldn't care less about putting in an actual effort to catch this guy. We have so many new cases coming in everyday that all my other guys have full caseloads, I've been trying to work with the prick and give him as few android related cases as I can but it's becoming too much of a hassle.” Connor nodded in agreement as his eyes scanned over the reports in front of him.   
Suspect is a human male with a light complexion , height between 5”8 and 5”10, dark hair, brown eyes, and no identifiable marks except a small tattoo on his left bicep.  
The detective clapped his hands together. “So I've come up with a solution that not only will solve this case but hopefully...enlighten detective Reed to the positive side of working alongside our fellow android citizens. As of today you and detective Reed will be partners, I’ve already sent word to Hank on the situation and Miller is going to assist him on his current case. I'm confident you’ll be able to reign in the detective and solve the case in a timely fashion.”  
Connor wasn't excited about this development, nevertheless he smiled at the captain and agreed. “I’ll do my best.”

Stepping out of the captains office he immediately found Hank looking over at him and couldn't help but walk over and ask for advice.  
“By the look on your face I’m guessing Fowler gave you your new assignment.”Hank chuckled and Connor raised his eyebrows in surprise.   
“Is my displeasure really that obvious?”  
The older man shrugged. “I don't think anyone takes any pleasure in working with Reed, he's an arrogant asshole. Especially to you” Smiling he slapped Connor on the shoulder. “Cheer up son, at least he's a good detective, the two of you should have this case solved in no time. Heck if you're really lucky maybe you'll even be able to convince him to pull that stick out of his ass.”  
“I highly doubt working together will have any effect on detective Reeds opinion on androids, if anything it's statistically more likely to further his dislike of us. He's already voiced that he feels that I’m making him ‘look bad’ and… and he's just a..”  
“Prick.”  
Connor sighed and took his seat at his desk, his LED was spinning and flashing yellow. If he could get a headache this is probably what it would feel like.   
Across from him Hank just reassured him. “Cmon Connor don't let the asshole know he's getting to ya, think of it as a right of passage here in the department. Eventually we all had to work a case or two with him. Hell use it as a chance to finally shut the asshole up, he wants to constantly complain about how androids are useless and inferior or whatever, so catch the fucking bad guy. Then rub it in the pricks face how a ‘machine’ just waltzed in and solved his case in a 1/4th of the time he wasted on it.”  
Nodding in agreement Connor abruptly stood up and started to straighten out his clothes once more, even adjusted his tie. Hank cheered him on from his chair. “Now go over there and knock him dead kid.”  
Losing his composure Connor gave Hank a slightly panicked look. “I-I’m not hoping to murder him Lieutenant, that would be an offense punishable by deactivation! I merely want….want him to..”  
“Shut the fuck up?”  
“Not the wording I would prefer to use, but yes. And to treat me as a fellow officer.”  
The lieutenant smiled at him and shooed at him with his hand. “You’ll do fine son, just promise me one thing, if you get the chance, please give that fucker a good sucker punch.”  
“Alright! I can't promise things will resort to physical violence but I'll be sure to keep your advice in mind!” One more nervous tie straighten and Connor was on his way over to Detective Reeds desk. Once he was close enough he noticed headphones in the other man’s ears and was unsure how to proceed. Tapping him on the shoulder would most likely set the man off, so would plucking them from his ears, but waiting around silently until noticed could potentially come off ‘creepy’ as Miller had once told him, he could possibly email the detective since he WAS currently browsing his computer. In the current situation emailing seemed like the most reasonable option.

“...what..the fuck?”the detective mumbled to himself before slowly turning around and slightly jumping when he finally saw Connor. Just standing a few feet behind him.  
“Jesus Fucking Christ plastic!”  
“Ah! Detective! I'm glad you've finished listening to your playlist, Captain Fowler has informed me that until the current case of assaults against androids are solved we are to be partners, I’m looking forward to our working together and hope that-”  
Reed cut him off. “How long were you just standing there? And HOW the hell do you know what I was doing?”  
Slightly annoyed Connor sighed. “I very clearly emailed you as soon as I had realized you were busy, that seemed like the most appropriate way to get your attention.”  
It was the detectives turn to sigh and put his face in his hands. “Fowler isn't paying me enough to have to deal with a stupid machine all day.”  
Opting to ignore the detectives melodrama Connor continued on. “As I was saying, I hope that this experience can be a good stepping stone in building a mutual respect for one another. I would also like to suggest allowing me to reinterview one or two of the victims and see if I could possibly link with them to get a better glance at our suspect and how the crime was committed.”  
Reed peered up at him through his hands and Connor felt a unfamiliar flip flopping in his stomach. There was a moment of silence before the detective finally spoke. “Fine. As much as I highly doubt you'll be able to scrounge up any more evidence than I already have, I could use a bite to eat anyway.”  
With that he got up from his chair and pulled on his jacket. Connor made a confused face but followed after him anyway. “I really would like to interview them as soon as possible, could we stop for food afterwards?”  
“If you had bothered to read any of the files you'd know one of the androids attacked works at a burger joint, I’ll grab my lunch while you sync up with your metal buddy or whatever the hell you fucks do.” Reed sighed and hit the button for the elevator. “Just don't embarrass me plastic. And don't get the wrong idea, we’re not gonna become best butt buddies like you and Anderson. No hair braiding, late night chats, or whatever gay shit you too probably get up to. This is solely so fucking Fowler doesn't write me up for insubordination..again”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending to this isn't a strong one but it's been sitting in my google docs for two days so I'm just gonna post it!  
> I wanna give a HUGE Shoutout to Elsiepedee for tackling the gigantic mess that is my formatting and giving me lots of tips so my future chapters don't look as bad as the first one. Seriously they are a goddamn saint and soldiered on through out of the kindness of their heart so check them out and give them love.

Gavin really fucking hated these self driving cars. Growing up he had been so excited when they were first released, boy was he wrong. The prospect of being able to just sleep his way to the next destination, or to sit back and relax, or eat a full course meal had just been so tempting. But the hype really wore off fast; you can't sleep or eat every time you’re sitting in the car, and eventually you’re just not tired or not hungry. Watching TV sure as hell didn't help either, and it was just so boring sitting there fidgeting with his hands. These stupid fucking cars even give way to asshole drivers who cut him off. All he did was get stuck with a stupid robot car that he couldn't use to cut off assholes, or brake check tailgaters with. Fucking Anderson always had to rub his classic car in his face too every time they met at a crime scene. 

Right now though, with that plastic prick sitting next to him, he really hated his choice of upgrading cars. At least a regular person would start some fucking small talk, instead his new robot partner sat there perfectly still in silence. God, it was torture. Who would've thought he would actually want the damn hunk of bolts to speak for once?

Finally, Gavin had had enough and groaned, putting his face into his hands. “Could you be any more fucking annoying right now, plastic?”

He could see the robots expression shift slightly as it turned to look at him. “Annoying? Are you feeling okay, detective? I don't think I've been doing, well, anything, this whole car ride.”

“That's the fucking point, I have no idea how Anderson can deal with just sitting in goddamn silence all the time. Could you at least pretend to be human? Like make some fucking small talk or something?”

“Small talk? Is my silence making you uncomfortable detective? My apologies, I had assumed you might not want to engage in conversation during the duration of our ride, because of my…”The android looked like it was at a loss for words, and Gavin couldn't help but sigh again. This was so much worse than the time he got saddled with those fucking police academy cadets.

“H-how are you feeling about the weather today?”

Gavin groaned once more, and silently prayed for the car to somehow drive itself off a cliff. “The fucking….Jesus Christ, this is as good as it gets with you machines huh? It’s fucking pouring outside, how do you think I’m ‘feeling’ about the goddamn weather?”

Surprisingly the android had the gall to sound chipper. “While it may not be a favorite weather pattern of yours, I personally find weather like this very relaxing. It was actually one of the first sensations I felt after altering my programming as well.” Connor turned to look out the window. “There's just something very aesthetically pleasing about the clean shine the whole city gets after days like this as well.” It was a surprising answer. Gavin had figured a machine might hate the rain.

“It doesn't screw with like your wiring or something? I figured you robots would be like a cellphone left out in the rain. Was worried I'd have to send Fowler a bill for a couple tons of rice, to bury you in if you got wet.” He couldn't help but snort at his own joke.

What wasn't surprising was the androids obliviousness to a goddamn joke.

“Androids are far more technologically advanced than cell phones detective Reed, and as a RK800 model I am even more so. Our skin is completely synthetic and almost exactly the same as your own. We are able to shower, bathe, and even swim with no problem. It was a very important aspect of our design, due to coming in contact with water being extremely unavoidable for most android professions. It also helped with blending in-”

“You're a real chatterbox aren't you? I'm starting to regret ending the awkward silence.” Gavin said, finding himself sighing for the millionth time that day. This really just kept getting worse and worse. Why couldn't Fowler have just taken him off the case and given it to Hank and this dork? Did he honestly have to torture him like this?

He'd never been so relieved to pull up to a burger joint before.

“Thank god,” Gavin sighed, quick to hop out once the car had parked itself. Now he could grab a burger and enjoy a quiet lunch while plastic handled the Vic. Connor was quick to get out as well and follow him.

“So our android is a model AV500. Likes to go by Thomas, shouldn't be too hard for you to pick him out. Last month after closing up the restaurant, he went out back to toss the last bag of garbage and was jumped. Says he didn't get a good look at the suspect. One second he was dropping the bag into the dumpster, and the next he felt a metal bat connect with the back of his head. The suspect then proceeded to repeatedly strike the android 31 times until it…” Gavin squinted at his own handwriting. “Shut down or whatever, and then he picked him up and tossed him in the dumpster. Luckily for our guy, it wasn't trash day the next day.”

Connor picked up his pace, and Gavin glanced at him from the corner of his eye, as the android seemingly read over his notes in his hand. “31 times? That's a lot of aggression… Did you rule out the possibility of this being personal? Is there any connection between the attacks, other than a similar description?”

“What, you think I don't know how to do my fucking job?”

This made the android look up and meet his eyes, as he stopped right outside the front doors. “Of course not detective. I spent the beginning of our car ride scanning through your old cases, and you’ve shown a remarkable success rate, and eye for detail in the past. I merely….” It was interesting to see the machine search for something to say. If Gavin didn't know any better, he might actually think the machine looked nervous. But it was all for show, he knew they couldn't actually feel anything. “I just think… That your personal opinions regarding androids… Could be hindering you utilizing your full potential to solve the case.”

Ah. So the machine thought the same thing Fowler thought about him. That he was fucking incompetent and didn't know how to do his goddamn job.

“Fuck you, plastic. I'm not a little girl who lets her fucking feelings get in the way of my work. I can separate my personal shit from my fucking job.” He gave the stupid machine a hard shove before heading inside. It was taking a lot of control for him to act professional and not just kick the shit out of the bucket of bolts. 

His eyes locked with the android behind the counter immediately upon entering. To his surprise, the thing had the gall to smile at him.

“Detective! It's great to see you back again!” It grinned lopsidedly at him, starting to walk around the counter so that they could meet in the back room. With its red hair and goofy expressions, it reminded him a lot of a kid he knew back in high school. There were actual scars that he could make out under the androids sleeves, somehow making it harder for him to be as much of an ass as he usually was. Those fuckers at cyberlife really knew how to make these things human-like… Well, most of them at least. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna need you to answer a few more questions for me.”

“Of course! Anything to help! I’m truly glad to see you are still taking a hands on approach to my case.” The android was in front of him, now still smiling, but Gavin thought he noticed some tears welling up in its eyes. Before he knew it, he was being pulled into a tight hug. “I was so worried that… Because of what I am, no one would care to find the guy who did this.” Thomas started to tear up a little, and pulled back, giving his shoulders a squeeze. “I just want to thank you so much, Detective Reed.”

Gavin was actually at a loss for words. He hadn't even come close to catching the guy yet. Why the hell was the thing being so grateful?

“I-I...uh…”’

His face was burning at this point, and he finally noticed Connor smiling at him as well.

“Alright, yep! That's enough,” He grumbled, shrugging off the other androids hands. Thomas wiped at his eyes, apologizing. “Sorry for being emotional detective, I just really appreciate that you're taking my case seriously. Whatever you need me to do to help, I’ll do my best.”

Gavin was burning with embarrassment over the whole situation. He really hated when any victims got emotional and touchy with him. And in front of that smug plastic prick too, to make it worse. “Alright, Connor, do your iPod sync thing or whatever.”

The android ignored him and shook hands with Thomas, big smiles all around. “My name’s Detective Anderson. I was wondering if you would allow me to probe you memories so that I could have a first hand look at your attack? I was unfortunately not involved with the case when you were first interviewed, and I'm afraid the pictures don't provide me with as much information as I would like.”

Thomas looked a bit nervous now. “If.. If that's what you think will help catch this guy, then I can't really say no. I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't do everything in my power to help protect other androids from what I went through.”

Gavin watched in interest as the two gripped arms, their skin dissipating and the white plastic casing beneath being revealed. Both their LEDs blinked a spastic yellow for a few seconds before they broke apart, Connor jerking back, out of breath. It was shocking to Gavin, seeing the android suddenly so unsettled. Thomas didn't look very relaxed about whatever happened either.

Connors eyes remained closed as he started his description. “The… The suspect is a white male, height 5,11, black hair pulled back into what seems like a bun. Brown eyes. He's got calloused hands, so a working man, not someone who would sit behind a desk all day. Shoe size 10, and I still wasn't able to get a good look at his tattoo, but it appears to be something tribal. You didn't find fingerprints correct?”

“Uh... Y-yeah,” Gavin stuttered, staring at him a bit, amazed, before flipping open his notebook. “Crime scene techs… The techs found ‘no partial or full fingerprint samples’ on the bat or the dumpster lid. We were under the impression the perp wore gloves, how th-”

“He wasn't wearing gloves. Because of his grip on the bat, I unfortunately wasn't able to scan his fingers, but there's a high probability he won't have any fingerprints. I detected some minor burn scarring around the edge of his thumb.”

“What, like he burnt off his fingerprints?”

Connor opened his eyes, a smirk appearing on his face. “Precisely, detective. The perpetrator burned off his own fingerprints before committing the crime, but the question is why? Why not just wear gloves? Or, simply take the weapon and wipe down the scene? Why would a person go through such permanent lengths to conceal their identity?”

“He's not planning on stopping.” Gavin said, feeling a little breathless. Just like that; barely and hour on the case, and the robot already had a more detailed description than anything Gavin had come up with over a month. And all it took was a literal touch of his hand. 

“Afraid not, and going off of the previous attacks, he’s steadily escalating in his level of violence due to his confidence in not being caught. The alleyway is far from secluded; there may not have been cameras, but anybody walking down the street could have looked over and interrupted him. There's a high chance that his next attack will be much more public.” 

Gavin quietly nodded, his mind buzzing over what just happened. There was no way he could compete against a machine like this. No amount of sleuthing or legwork could compare to being able to view a crime directly through a victims eyes. 

“So… So my memories helped?” Thomas said, looking a bit excited. Connor put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yes, it's a major break in the case! Thank you so much Thomas, we honestly wouldn't have been able to discover any of this without you.”

The android was quickly pulled into a tight hug, that when finished, Gavin saw coming his way as well. He was quick to put a hand out this time to intercept, and forced his own smile.

“I’m good, kid. Thanks for the help.” Thomas didn't seem to take offense, and just smiled once more in return. 

“Of course, I.. I'd like to make you some lunch, on the house! I remember hearing you say how much you loved our burgers here, Detective. I really insist, it's the least I can do to show you my gratitude.”

Gavin's stomach growled in agreement at the suggestion. Better to stuff his face than to face an existential crisis. “Eh why not, I was hoping to grab something anyway. Fill one of those soda cups up with some oil or whatever for Detective Anderson over here, and surprise me.” He snickered, trying to sound like his usual snarky self.

Thomas continued to give him that goofy smile, apparently taking his dig at androids as a light hearted joke. “I'd be delighted!”

Ten minutes later Gavin was finally able to get back to his crappy car, sit back, and stuff his face. Despite being an android, the kid could sure make a good damn burger. If it wasn't for the other two victims, he would consider any of the joints competition as suspects.

“God this is a good goddamn burger, you're really missing out here plastic. I don't know how you can consider yourself alive when you can't appreciate the beauty of food,” Gavin joked. This was really hitting the spot. Screw whatever the hell he was worried about earlier. The stupid robot may have the upper hand when it comes to solving android crimes, but none of that fancy skin touching, memory swapping bullshit is useful when it comes down to good old fashioned man on man murder. 

“While I’m sure that burger,” The android started, actually looked a bit grossed out as he watched the brunette inhale the greasy mess of food. “Tastes delicious. Although, it certainly doesn't seem like the best idea to eat so much greasy food for lunch while we’re on a case. The health hazards are smaller than the ways it could hinder you if we were to run into our suspect and have to engage in a foot chase. For tomorrow may I suggest a sal-”

Taking a big loud slurp of his soda, Gavin flipped the android off. “Fuck off, I’m gonna eat whatever the hell I want. Anyway, if we were to somehow run into the guy, that's what you're here for. I'll sit back and relax while you use your magical super robot programming to chase the guy down and arrest him, then bring him back to me.”

“Super? Magical? There's nothing magical or fictional about my programming detective. Yes, one of my features created by Cyberlife is to be able to catch up with and apprehend a suspect. However, my chance of success will be severely lowered if we aren't doing so as a team. To complete our mission and close this case it is imperative that we work together.”

Gavin took another long loud slurp of his drink and pretended to contemplate what the android had said, before shrugging his shoulders. “You see, if you were an actual ‘detective’, and not just some plastic prick who was gifted this position, I would probably agree with you. But let's get one thing clear here. I don't care what anyone has to say. You're still just a fucking robot. And as a robot, your primary focus should be making my life and job easier. So if I don't feel like chasing down a suspect, then that's on you.”

He was happy to notice the androids LED spinning yellow, and couldn't help but crack a smile as he ate a few fries. Connor stayed silent for a moment, just before starting to type in another address on the GPS. Gavin’s eyes lit up when he realized it was for the Eden Club.

“Need to relieve some tension?” He snickered. “Look at you, getting-”

“There was another attack Detective. I just received the call over my scanner. I let patrol know we were only 15 minutes out, and would be on the scene shortly.”

Gavin almost choked on his drink. “Holy shit, looks like you might get to show off those criminal catching skills of yours today after all.”

Thankfully, these damn cars come with a police siren. After this case though, was seriously going to start looking for a new car.

“Why the fuck didn't I hear it over my scanner?” He asked, fumbling with the volume and other buttons for a moment. 

“It's off.” The android hit a button, and static filled the car. Gavin felt his cheeks burn.

“Stupid fucking technology. Okay, so give me a quick run down on the call.”

“Android female, a WR400 Traci model that goes by the name Brianna. The club owner was notified by another android employee that they had saw her head outside the club through a back exit, with a customer, and still hasn't returned. When the owner went out back to see what was going on, he found a trail of blue blood leading up to the dumpster. The android is currently not active, and they're awaiting our arrival to assess the damage. There were no model PC200’s available to do so until we get there. From eyewitness testimony, it would seem we are looking at a homicide case this time.”

The car came to a stop just as Connor was finishing up, and Gavin chucked his food bag into the backseat before climbing out.   
The rain was still pouring out and he cursed. “Fuck, I doubt we’re gonna get much evidence with all this fucking rain. Probably washing the goddamn shit away as we speak. Asshats better have put up a tarp or something.” 

The entrance to the club had an officer waiting outside, who waved them in. There was another officer talking to the owner, next to a door crossed with holographic police tape. Immediately, he looked up and scanned the ceiling for cameras. One, facing the wrong way. Big suprise, wouldn't expect an establishment like this to have many. Connor followed close behind him as they approached the owner.

“Detective Gavin Reed. You wanna tell me what you know about the victim? How long has she been working here?” Gavin asked. It was still crazy to him that after everything with the androids fighting for their rights, some of them decided to CHOOSE to continue working at a place like this. 

“She… She only started about two months ago. A real shame, she had potential.” He chuckled. The greaseball was giving him a sly smile despite how green around the gills he looked. “I'm sure some of my employees could tell you more. It's a real mess out there, I hope you can resolve this quickly.”

Gavin could read between the lines. He knew, in reality, that it all boiled down to “All you cops here are hurting my business, if you could kindly hurry the fuck up and leave I'd appreciate it.” Gavin rolled his eyes and motioned for Connor to finish up talking to other officer, and head out back with him.

Lucky day, they had actually put up a tarp to try and help preserve what evidence was left. Seems like the alleyway had a bit of an overhang. While the trail of blue blood they had reported was no longer visible, there was some faint splatters on the alley wall. His eyes scanned the ground… No sign of footprints. The edge of a crowbar sticking out from under the dumpster spiked his interest, he’d bet that was his murder weapon. Turning to tell Connor, he was shocked to see the android wiping his fucking fingers through his evidence.

“What the hell are you doing? Didn't fucking cyberlife program you with the basics of not contaminating a goddamn crime scene? You stupi-” He started, reeling in shock as he saw the robot bring his fingers to his mouth. “W-what?! No, no, don't fucking put it in your mouth!” 

It was like having a toddler on scene. The damn robot even had the audacity to look at him in shock when Gavin snatched back his hand and pulled it away from his mouth. “What the FUCK, plastic?!”

“Is there something wrong detective?” Connor asked, looking at him like a child who got caught in the cookie jar, except this wasn't cookies. It was fucking android blood. 

In response Gavin gripped his hand tighter and waved the damn thing in front of his face. “Why the hell are you trying to eat my evidence?”

“Oh.” Connor said, started to laugh. “Sorry, I forgot this is our first time working a scene together. I possess the ability to analyze biological evidence, such as thirium.” He wiggled his fingers at Gavin. “It will automatically be compared to our DNA database, or in this case, Cyberlife’s database, on androids to tell me the exact model and serial number of the android it came from. Hank once described it as having a forensic lab of sorts in my mouth. So if you would...” The robot gently gripped his wrist and pulled his hand free. “I’d like to continue our investigation.” Connor promptly licked the blood off of his fingers while holding eye contact.

Gavin’s cheeks flushed with color once more, and he quickly ripped his hand from the androids, before knocking his shoulder into him to take off towards the dumpster. “Fucking weirdo.” 

The lid was already propped open, so Gavin pulled on his gloves before grabbing the other closed lid, and pulled himself up onto the lip to look inside. As soon as he did, he wished he hadn't gotten such a close look. At first glance, it looked like a young woman her limbs bent and broken... Just stuffed into the dumpster like yesterday's trash. Upon looking closer, he saw that where flesh and blood would have been visible, instead just wires and metal peeked through.

Faint blue blood was in the place of red. It was a gruesome body. Maybe the greasy lunch wasn't such a good idea after all. Hesitantly, he reached out and brushed some of their out of the way to get a look at her face. He let out a hiss of air when an empty socket looked back at him. The androids face was smashed to hell and back.

“Christ...” This guy was definitely escalating. Hopefully this one managed to get a hit in on him, or even just scratch him. That would get them some DNA. He gently lifted the hand that was bent underneath her and examined her fingers. Beautiful fake nails on top of her already fake nails. One was at least broken off, so that gave some hope. If they're lucky, it wouldn’t be from when he tossed her in here, and she had actually gotten the guy. He waved to get Connors attention. “Keep an eye out for a nail plastic. She might have lost it during the attack.”

The android strode over to him and peered inside, a sad look coming over his face. “She never saw it coming.”

Gavin eyed him as he examined the body.Iit was slightly annoying to him that the android hadn't needed to climb like he had to get a better look. Damn thing had to be taller than him on top of everything else. 

His eyes once more locked onto the LED on his temple. It wasn't as common of as sight now after the revolution. Most androids had removed them to better blend in. If Connor was a deviant like he said, why not take it out as well? He always wanted to bitch and moan at the office how he was an “officer of the DPD, just like everyone else,” but still kept that stupid night light on the side of his head. 

It was spinning and blinking yellow as Gavin looked over. Gavin briefly wondered if that was how his computer buffered, and if the android was searching through the databases silently in his head. He must have been lost in his thoughts, because the android was looking at him, now repeating Gavin’s name. 

“Y-yeah?” He didn't like how close they were, and hopped down.

“I was saying that I reconstructed how the attack went down, and wanted to give you the rundown.” Connor started walking over to the exit door, while Gavin nodded.

“Alright, so the perp and our Vic came through here. She was ahead of him, possibly holding his hand to lead him outside. There's a possibility that coming out here was her idea,” Connor said, taking a few steps and motioning to the rain puddle at his feet. “Now as you know, blue blood doesn't remain visible for very long. Luckily, I am still able to pick it up where it may be invisible to your naked eye. The rain did wash away a good amount, but from what I can see, and going off some of the spray on the wall, I would say that this is the point of first impact. She was turning at the time.” The android demonstrated. 

“When the first blow hit her, it out her left orbital socket. She would have stumbled, blood dripping along here.” He pretended to stumble into the wall, his hand landing over a dry smudged handprint. “Here, as she leaned against the wall, is when he continued bashing on her with the crow bar. I suspect he took her out at her legs first to knock her fully to the ground. I calculated 40 points of impacts. There wasn't any hesitation like you saw in the previous attack. He was determined with these hits, angry. She struggled to her feet at one point, and headed this way towards the fence. But she didn't make it very far with how badly her leg was injured.” 

Connor motioned Gavin over to the fence and crouched down. Following his gaze, Gavin saw it; the Traci’s fake nail, just outside the fence. “I think she grabbed onto the fence and he hit her arm. The nail must've caught on the wire and popped off. Then, he just kept swinging until she stopped moving all together.” 

The mental image made his stomach churn a little. This woman... Just struggling for her life. “Once he was finished, he again seized the opportunity to use the dumpster to conceal his crime. Might have hoped the rain would wash away the blood, and if he had gotten lucky, she would have been hauled away with the trash tomorrow.” Connor paused, a thoughtful look appearing on his face. Whatever it was he must've decided not to share it, because he just looked back over at Gavin instead. “How would you like to proceed now detective?”

Gavin took a moment to look over the scene once more. “Uh… Bag that nail up first for evidence. I’ll talk with the officers inside about making sure that dumpster is thoroughly gone through. Forensics won't be happy, but who knows we could get lucky.” He said, dragging a hand through his hair. “Let's talk to some of the other androids working inside. Someone had to have seen the scumbags face. This isn't like his other attacks, they were all after hours.”

Connor nodded, and got to work, while Gavin headed back inside. The god awful lighting bothered his eyes instantly along with the music. Now that androids were free people, it had gone through a series of renovations to make it similar to most other brothels. Gone were most of the glass containers the androids would stand behind, and now there were comfy seats in their place. The androids were free to walk around as well now and go up to customers by themself. Of course, there were still a few who stuck to the whole sex doll routine behind the glass for the sickos who were into that. This definitely made it a lot easier to get information. He had heard how the captain had nearly had a heart attack once he'd gotten the bill from Lieutenant Anderson for his and Connor’s last visit to the club. He spotted an upset blonde Traci hovering nearby and decided to go to her first. Out of habit, he flashed her his badge and a smile.

“Detective Gavin Reed. Mind if I ask you a few questions?” He asked, his gaze drifting down her scantily clad body. It was a shame they made all these fucking robots so good looking .She could easily be his dream woman in the looks pdepartment. None of them had real genuine feelings though, just whatever their programming allowed them to have.

“Is… Is she dead? Frank won't tell us anything and… And Bri was such a sweet girl. She hasn't even been here that long.” The android’s voice was shaking as she wiped tears from her eyes. 

“From the looks of it, she’s broken beyond repair.” He didn't really like using the word ‘deceased’ for them, as it simply didn't feel right. “Do you know what her previous employment was?”

“Oh god, Bri, oh god,” She whispered, breaking into sobs. She had grabbed onto him and he tried his best to politely increase their distance. Hard to take a crying woman seriously when her big fake tits were squished against him.

“M’am, M’am please, it's okay…” But she just sobbed louder and clung on tighter. He was quickly losing his patience, he absolutely hated when people touched him, even more so when it was these goddamn robots. Now he was getting fake tears and makeup smeared all into his jacket. This time he grabbed the woman's arms firmly and separated her from him. 

“M’am if you would please calm the hell down. Crying over it isn't going to help your friend now,” A few officers looked his way at his outburst. “Get yourself together, alright? Now tell me do you know where she worked before here?”

She finally started to pull herself together. “N-no… Well... Sorta. It was a smaller club like this one,” She said, stopping to wipe her eyes. “Bri, her club was a lot… Seedier, and not well managed. That's why she was happy to come here. It was along a highway or something. I wish I’d been on the floor when she met that guy. I can spot a nut job from a mile away, if only...”

And there went the waterworks again. At least now he knew she didn't see who the Vic left with, which thankfully meant he could move on to a different witness. “My colleague,” He said, motioning to Connor. “He’ll be happy to talk you through… all of this.”It was an awkward way to end things but Gavin was just happy to be away from the woman and sought out a male android this time hoping they would hold themself together better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I said things were gonna be a slow burn but hopefully things heat up for you all soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for Detroit, obviously, but also my first proper published fanfiction in over 5+ years so I'm gonna be a bit rusty here but I am very excited to get back into the community and hear your feedback! I've got a baby so I can't guarantee a update schedule but I'm already starting chapter 2 so if you like it so far please let me know!  
> Also I'm going off of let's plays I've seen and haven't gotten to play the game yet so I apologize if I get anything incorrect.  
> Also this is completely written on an iPad and not beta'd so sorry for mistakes!  
> Thank you!


End file.
